A Princess's Journey
by Hime's Prince
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are on their journey. They fall in love , which is super natural. What happens when Sakura feels guilty for cheating on her childhood lover, not knowing that it IS Syaoran. Detailed summary inside. RATING WIL NOT CHANGE.
1. Chapter 1: Romance Town

**A Princess's Journey**

**Summary**: They're on the journey, to collect Sakura's feathers. Syaoran and Sakura falls in love but Sakura can't help feeling guilty every time a feather is collected and she regains more memories about that one special guy. Syaoran knows that he IS the special guy, but he can't tell her. Sakura's heart feels obliged to her childhood love, while she is in love with Syaoran, unknowing that he IS her childhood lover. What will happen to this heart breaking relationship?

**Author's note**: Please review after reading ) hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Romance town**

A flash appeared, and the four friends along with Mokona dropped from the sky. They landed once again in an awkwardly uncomfortable position with Kurogane at the bottom.

"Must you always land us like this! You little bastard…" Kurogane complained to Mokona. Not only does he always land them in uncomfortable positions, he's always at the bottom! They all got up and brushed themselves off with Fai-san looking awfully quiet.

Syaoran and Sakura laughed light-heartedly at Kurogane's complain. "Mokona can't control where he lands Kuro-pon! Don't get angry, kind Kuro-pon!" Mokona teased, always loving how funny Kurogane looks when he's mad.

"Why you lil'…" Kurogane made a reach for Mokona but was abruptly interrupted by Fai. "Wait…" Fai looking very serious, this was very different from his normal reaction to Kurogane and Mokona's fights.

They all paused and looked at the much focused Fai. He seemed to be feeling some sort of wave coming through. "I feel… very strong magic… It's a very kind one, but it's very strong. It's coming from that way!" Fai said pointing towards a trail down the forest from where they landed.

"Mokona feels the vibration of a feather from that direction too!" Mokona blurted and Syaoran obviously got very excited.

Syaoran let out a rare smile. "Let's go then!" The four of them started to walk down the forest trail.

Kurogane, Fai and Mokona rushed ahead, having their little fights as usual.

"Kuro-pon is blushing!"

"Will you two SHUT UP!"

Syaoran and Sakura listened to their fight from a distance. They had sort of trail behind since the three of them were practically sprinting.

"Syaoran… you still never told me why you try so hard to get my feathers…" Syaoran was surprised by the sudden question from Sakura. _You don't know how much I wish I could tell you…_

Sakura stopped and basically cornered Syaoran. "I won't go on until you tell me!" Sakura suddenly getting very aggressive. "Well .. I.. it's .. eh.." Syaoran stumbled, trying to find an answer in his head.

"Can we go on with this later, Hime? We'll lose Fai-san and them very soon if we don't hurry and catch up!" Syaoran argued, hoping to stall a little longer. He didn't want Sakura to faint again because he just couldn't tell her the truth and if he tries, Sakura will faint.

Sakura let out a sigh and backed away from Syaoran. "Only if you promise to tell me later. Promise!" Syaoran had no choice but to agree. More time to just stall his way through. Maybe he'll come up with a good excuse in the coming hours.

Syaoran ushered Sakura on and soon, they caught up with Kurogane and the gang. They've reached a town that seems to be very lively as if some kind of festival was going on.

"Mekyo! The feather is in this town for sure!" They walked into the town, hoping to gain more knowledge about the whereabouts of the feather. The streets were crowded with people, everybody seemed to be smiling. Apart from all else, the town seemed very… pink.

Kurogane let out a sigh. "I hate pink." Mokona laughed and teased "I bet deep down, Kuro-pon LOVES pink!" Kurogane whacked Mokona from behind and Mokona made a face at him.

"Why the fight?" A woman from the town came up. "It's love fair! The best time of the year!"

"Love fair?" They all asked in unison.

"What! You mean you've never heard of love fair! It's only the most loved festival of the year! Lovers from all over Japan come to Romance Town (notice the name) to hope for a beautiful future with their loved ones. If you're single, come here and you'll be sure to find a girl/guy perfect for you!" The woman surely seemed excited. She pointed them to what seemed like the center of the city. "By the way, I'm Makino." They all nodded, introduced their name and she continued talking.

"There will be an event there starting soon, where a game will be played. It's called "Perfect Match" and a boy and a girl will be chosen to spend "7 minutes in heaven"! They get to spend 7 minutes locked away in a room where no one will disturb them. First you fill out a survey sheet about your interests, etc. etc. and they'll find your best match! I'll be going too, want to join me?" The nice woman smiled and there was no way the gang could say no. They followed her into the city center.

Kurogane whispered some curses. "Why are we following that crazy woman?"

Fai laughed and replied "Well, the magic is strongest there, might as well go check it out. What? Are you afraid you'll get married tonight?" Teasing Kurogane was just so much fun!

Syaoran looked at Sakura's innocent face and blushed. I_f only I would be chosen… with Hime! _Syaoran shook off those thoughts and tried to concentrate.

"Well, here we are!" They arrived at the center, a place full of lights and PINK hearts, just PINK things all over the place. "Hurry! It's about to begin!" The woman said and shoved them 4 sheets of paper. "Fill them and I'll put it in for us!"

Syaoran looked down at his sheet, back at Sakura, blushed then looked back down and began filling his sheet.

Have you got a dream lover yet? If yes, what is his/her name?

_Yes… Sakura._

Would you die for true love?

_Yes._

What would you spend if you had 1 hour alone with your crush?

_Confess my love..._

What kind of lover would you like?

_A sweet, shy one. _

What kind of lover would you consider yourself?

_Non-aggressive and hopefully sweet and gentle._

He quickly folded up his sheet of paper and handed it to Makino. "Thank you." He looked at Sakura, secretly hoping they would get picked together. _She's so pretty… and innocent… Her lips look so soft…_ He snapped out of his dream when the announcer started talking again.

"Well folks! The results are in. This year's lucky couple is... … Sakura and Syaoran! Can they please come up on the stage!" Syaoran blushed furiously and looked at Sakura. Their eyes met for a second and they looked down, feeling hot from the pressure. They slowly walked up towards the stage, feeling everyone's glance on themselves.

After what seemed like forever, they made it up onto the stage. "Well, here's the room you get to be in with each other for SEVEN MINUTES! With NO disturbances what so ever!" He directed them into a small chamber, with a bed, 2 chairs and a table. The furnishings were simple but the mood was very tense.

The door closed and Syaoran and Sakura sat down on the chairs.

Syaoran was feeling hot from the blushing. He could feel that Sakura was too. "So… What'd you"

He was suddenly interrupted by Sakura. "This is a perfect chance for you to tell me why you're trying so hard!" Sakura demanded. Syaoran's eyes met hers and he simply melted.

"I try so hard… because I love you." Syaoran blurted without thinking. He put his hand on his mouth and turned away. "I'm sorry.. that's not…" Sakura turned him around and put her hand on his.

"It's okay… I love you too." She moved his hand away from his mouth and Syaoran uncontrollably leaned in and kissed her. What started from a light kiss soon turned into a deep and passionate one. Sakura's hands seemed to be controlled by something else and began running through Syaoran's hair, messing it up. Syaoran's hand held onto Sakura's face gently and began moving down her spine. They both felt a tingling sensation going up their spines.

Their 7 minutes didn't give them enough time for the making out session to turn into something more. Before they even thought 1 minute passed, the doors opened. They blushed bright red as the doors opened and half a thousand people stared at them making out. They moved away from each other.

"Ouu… looks like Syaoran and Sakura had a good time!" Fai teased.

Sakura's heart suddenly filled with guilt.. yet she had no idea why. Where had that guilt come from?

* * *

Hope you liked the first chap! Please **REVIEW** lots! 


	2. Chapter 2: Guilt?

Hey y'all! Thanks for the reviews! I'm trying to work on a good plot and I've got some ideas already! Keep REVIEWING plz!

Here goes...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Guilt?**

_Flashback_

_The sunlight was fading, but in her heart she felt so happy. To be near ._

"_When I'm lying in bed at night, I'm always asking myself: "What is doing now?" She said softly, holding onto the golden apple. The sun's dull rays still shined on them, making the mood very soothing._

"_I wonder, if he's thinking about me a little." She said and closed her eyes to remember all those nights she would just ask herself and over and over again. _

_She kept her eyes closed enjoying the sweet moment with that special person. She was going to tell him today. In fact, now. She'll tell him now._

"_Um.. There is something I would like to tell you ..." She kept her eyes closed and the moment lasted._

"_I …" Suddenly the bell rung loudly interrupting them. She jumped up to her feet, surprised. _

"_The bell has rung, so I have to go." Sad that she wasn't able to tell him today, hopeful for the next time._

_She turned away about to leave and left saying "And about what I was going to tell you… I'll tell you next time." And ran off into the setting sun._

_End flashback_

She awoke with a start and saw Syaoran by her side. Since yesterday night, they went directly to sleep at Makino's hut. The room they were given was simple, but they took it gratefully, knowing it was purely out of kindness that Makino let them stay with her. But by going to sleep right after, that means she and Syaoran didn't have a chance to talk.

"Good morning, Hime." Syaoran said softly while handing her a wet towel. "Here, use it to wipe your face." He thought about last night, and how their relationship would change after that. He never thought what would be the result, or consequences of his bold actions last night.

"Hime.. I… I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what got into me.." Syaoran said apologetically. He looked in her eyes and saw something he never saw in there before. He secretly hoped it was love for him, but was it something else?

"Syaoran-kun.." Sakura began.

"Call me Syaoran, please…" Syaoran said softly.

Sakura took Syaoran's hand and pulled him down to sit beside her. She looked deep into his eyes. "Syaoran, I must be half responsible for what happened last night… because.. I love you too."

Syaoran's eyes sparkled hearing that. "Hime… I…" Again, something took over his body and he leaned in and pecked her lips gently. Sakura stopped the kiss abruptly. A flush of emotions went through Sakura. Love… Happy… and again. Guilt?

"Morning, Syaoran-kun and Sakura-san. Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Fai said playfully, walking in on them. Thankfully, they already broke apart before that and were about to get up to find them anyways.

"No… Fai-san. Is breakfast ready?" Syaoran asked as they walked out of the hut into the outdoor dining area together. Outside, they saw Kurogane, Mokona and Makino all sitting there waiting for them.

"I'm sorry everyone, didn't mean to make you guys wait." Sakura said still thinking about what happened back there.

"Guess who cooked this morning?" Fai asked jokingly. He had a playful smile on his face and Kurogane let out a grunt.

"Kuro-pon!" Mokona said answering to Fai's joke. "Think carefully before you eat it!" Mokona teased.

"Why you…" Kurogane grabbed Mokona and threw him off at a tree. "Kuro-pon! Ow… that hurt." Mokona complained as he wobbled back to the area where they had all started eating.

Nobody spoke of last night, they all knew it was none of their business. Sakura looked at Syaoran. She hadn't meant to get eye contact, but Syaoran looked up and their eyes met. They seemed to talk to each other.

Fai noticed this, but also noticed some weird behavior of Sakura's. "Sakura, since you're finished too, why don't you come help me with the dishes?" Sakura broke the eye contact with Syaoran, got up and happily followed Fai to the dish washing area.

"I don't mean to be rude… or nosy… but is there something bothering.." Fai began but was interrupting when Mokona suddenly yelled "MEKYO!"

"Do you sense a feather?" Syaoran asked, excited. He immediately got up and was ready to go at whatever direction Mokona felt it from.

Mokona nodded and said "It's coming very strongly from that direction!" pointing once again to the city center. "Maybe we missed it yesterday because of the big crowd." Sakura and Fai said as they came out from the dishwashing area, but Syaoran didn't hear them. He was already off.

"Meet you guys in the city center!" He yelled at a distance. He ran, thinking about nothing but getting Sakura's feather back. He ran, thinking it would take a long time to find where it was from. Boy, was he wrong.

He ran to the city center and there, in a glass protected display shelf was the feather. In the middle of the city.

The others came about one minute after he arrived and saw what he saw.

"This is the feather you guys speak of? You should've told me!" Makino said. They all looked at her questioningly. "This is the feather that legend has, only two destined lovers will be able to remove it from the case by performing… a ritual." Makino explained.

Syaoran tried to reach for it, lifting the display case, but a force field made him fly back a few feet.

"Don't you listen? If you want to attempt to get the feather, the feather will be moved to a special place for you to perform the ritual. Or else, there's no way you can get it!" Makino said, seeing their desperate faces.

"What is the ritual?" Fai asked the question they all wanted to ask. Makino blushed and looked away.

"A ritual… we, people that live here, think of as the most sacred ritual of all. It should not be attempted if you are not truly in love with the person. It requires two people, one boy, one girl to perform." They all looked at each other, thinking of the same thing, hoping it's something else.

"You don't mean…" Syaoran began. Hoping Makino would say no.

"It's called many things. Here, we call it "the ritual of love", some places, "making love" and other places simply "sex". They all looked at each other with their jaws dropped. Syaoran would do anything to get Sakura's feathers but.. sex?

Makino looked back at each of them. "That is the only way to get the feather, sadly." They all were lost in thought. Would they do it… leave the feather… do it… procrastinate…

Sakura was blushing uncontrollably. "It's okay everyone… we can always just leave this feather."

Syaoran objected immediately. "No! We have the retrieve every one of your feathers, Hime. Makino, give us some time to consider…"

"Of course." Makino said and walked off to buy some groceries. "Sakura.. want to go on a walk with me?" Syaoran said offering his hand. Sakura took it and they walked off hand in hand.

They walked in silence until they reached a bridge near the river. There, they sat down on the beach and Syaoran held Sakura tightly from behind.

"I know… this is hard on all of us…" Syaoran breathed into Sakura's ear. _She smells so good… _Sakura's head turned and met Syaoran's and they fell into a deep kiss. _She even tastes good! _Daringly, Syaoran tapped Sakura's lip gently with his tongue, begging for entrance. Sakura willingly opened her mouth a little and Syaoran began his exploration in Sakura's mouth. Syaoran ran his hand down Sakura's back and she tingled with emotions.

_Flashback_

"_I lov.."_

_End flashback_

Sakura opened her eyes and pulled from Syaoran. "Syao… there's something I have to tell you…" She said. She needed to tell him about what she's been feeling.

"I…"

Suddenly, a loud BOOM went from far north. It shook the bridge violently and it collapsed. Syaoran landed on top of Sakura, using both hands to stop himself from falling completely on top of her. He looked into her eyes… and saw something in there… himself as a young child?

* * *

WELL! That's it for this chap... sorry for the abrupt ending! It's for the suspense ;) Please review lots and I'll update ASAP! )

DONT WORRY !! This story will be kept rated T. No M things in this story.!!


	3. Chapter 3: A Chance

Hey! Notice the rating: it changed :P hope you enjoy and R+R

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Chance**

Syaoran stared deep into Sakura's eyes. He saw love... but was it for him? He saw guilt... sorry? Why were those feelings there? He focused on the feelings of love and leaned in to peck her lips lightly. Sakura reacted and pushed him off gently, waking him from his little fantasy. "Sorry! Hime.. I.." He got up as quickly as he possibly could and blushed furiously. Sakura blushed a light cherry color, but then her face got very tense.

"Syaoran." She used her real name. His heart skipped a beat and waited for her to continue. "Syaoran. I ... love you. Don't doubt that... I really do." She hugged him lightly and broke apart and continued. "I always knew you were here for me, I knew of your feelings for me... I love you truly. But I've been feeling... differently lately."

Syaoran didn't know what reaction to give her so his gaze just followed her as she walked down the stream, staring into the sunset. "The sunset is beautiful..." She turned around and he knew she was about to tell him what he was waiting to hear. "I've been feeling guilty. Sorry even. In my memories there always seemed to be a blank where someone important used to be... Someone very, very important indeed. I remember I felt very strong feelings for him... Whenever I kiss you, hold you, something tells me .. that it's right, yet my memories tell me otherwise."

Syaoran didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He was competing... against himself? How was he supposed to win? He wanted to tell her, so bad. Yet, he knew he couldn't. It was part of the deal. _Damn Yuuko..._ he cursed under his breath. "What's that, Syao?" Sakura asked, she swore she heard him say something.

"Er.. Nothing. Don't sweat it... If you're not ready, take your time. I'm always here for you. And as for this ritual of love thing, we could always come back to this world again some time later if you're not ready. Take your time and consider." He offered her his hand and she took it. "Let's go and check out what all that noise was about." Together, hand in hand, it would've seemed romantic. It was actually very silent. Sakura seemed deep in thought, thinking thoroughly about how she actually felt.

They walked for a few miles and Syaoran was feeling... he didn't know what he was feeling anymore! How can he win, honestly, against himself when he can't tell her that he IS her childhood lover? He glanced over at her, when he felt that she was about to look over, he looked back at the trees around them. He didn't want her thinking that he was staring at her and make her feel really uncomfortable. He looked straight at the road and focused. He felt her occasionally look over, but he tried his best to ignore it.

"Hime... look..." He said as they approached the site where they heard the explosion came from. They saw a crowd of people gathered there. They walked over and found Fai, Kurogane and Mokona in the crowd. "What happened?" Syaoran asked Fai as they approached.

"Someone attempted to win the feather, apparently if you do not succeed and you're not the "destined couple" the feather rebounds and you won't be able to perform the "ritual of love" ever again." Fai giggled with Mokona. Syaoran and Sakura blushed lightly, at the thought of them performing the ritual together.

Mokona sensed the tension between the two of them... he could tell something was wrong! Using one of his 108 secret techniques, he snuck into Sakura's mind and read her thoughts.

_I love Syaoran... but did I have another lover that I seemed to have forgotten about?  
Whenever I'm with Syao... I feel really happy, yet guilty at times... _

_What should I do? Should I perform the ritual with him... are we the destined couple...?_

Oh no... this can't be happening! Mokona thought to himself. Maybe Yuuko will consider rising Syaoran's deal? Although it seemed highly unlikely. Mokona went into the alley corner, while the other were still discussing about the failed couple.

"Mekyo!" Yuuko's image appeared.

"What is it, Mokona?" Yuuko asked, smiling.

"Sakura and Syaoran are sad because Sakura feels guilty for her childhood lover and Syaoran can't tell her it's actually Syao himself!!" Mokona said desperately. Yuuko eyed him suspiciously.

"You're not asking me to..." Yuuko said, having a clue what Mokona wanted her to do.

"Yes!! Please... I hate to see them like this." Mokona pleaded. The noise of the crowd around them seemed to have softened. Mokona knew he should go soon.

"I can't give back what I've taken as a price, you know that. It just won't be fair." Yuuko said, understanding their situation but not willing to give back the relationship. "He should've seen this coming."

"But..."

"Mokona?" Mokona heard Fai calling him from a distance.

"Mokona has to go now, please consider Yuuko!!" Mokona said as he closed the conversation. Yuuko smiled, knowing she won't change her mind unless..

"There you are." Fai said as he approached Mokona. Fai picked him up lightly and smiled. "Kuro-pon was beginning to be worried about you. He misses you terribly."

"Shut up." Kurogane said as he entered the alley. "What are you doing here, little brat." He said coldly to Mokona. Mokona chose to ignore this and looked away, at the entrance of the alley, waiting for Sakura and Syaoran. They didn't come.

"Where are Sakura and Syaoran?" Mokona asked, wanting to see his two friends and talk to them. "Mokona misses them."

"Sakura-san and Syaoran-kun is just down by the restaurant, getting seats for us. And we thought we'd give them some alone time." Fai winked. It was pretty obviously they had something going on.

Kurogane looked irritated. "Why, do you want some love too?" Fai teased. He went up to Kurogane and smiled devilishly. Kurogane put his hand and shoved Fai's face. "Get a life."

"Kuro-pon is so mean...!!" They ran off the restaurant, with Kurogane chasing Fai. Mokona would usually join in, but today he was troubled. He toppled over to the restaurant where they were all seated waiting for him. "Mokona... where were you?" Syaoran asked.

"Syaoran... can Mokona talk to you?" Syaoran looked down at the little creatures with soft eyes. He could sense something.

"Yes, of course Mokona." Syaoran followed him to a corner. Mokona looked up at Syaoran, took a deep breath. "Mokona knows what you and Sakura's problem is. Mokona talked to Yuuko. Yuuko will never give the price you paid back! Unless... you do something else for her instead. Trade her. Make a new deal with her. You must try!" Mokona sounded extremely mature all of a sudden. Fai smiled from the table. His ears were... extremely well, lets just say.

"Mokona... let me talk to her tonight. I'll do anything I can." Syaoran looked determined. He would win the relationship back no matter what.

* * *

Hoped you liked it!!! I'm actually going to make an epilogue AFTER the story, put the lemon there. This story will stay T. 


	4. Chapter 4: Yuuko's Deal

Hey ! Thanks for the reviews!! I'll update more if I get more reviews

(just kidding xD i'll update once every 1-2 weeks) but its still nice to get reviews

* * *

**Chapter 4: Yuuko's Deal**

The night breeze ran up Syaoran's back as he headed out to the pond near Makino's camp. On his shoulder sat Mokona, silent as ever. They both felt tension and seriousness they never thought they'd share together. Yuuko would not make this easy for them. They knew to be prepared for whatever bargain she offers.

They neared the pond within minutes, as it's very close to the camp. The water was as still as the night, without a single ripple on it. The moon's silver shine reflected on it, creating a sense of temptation for you to go and touch it. "Mokona, bring us Yuuko." Syaoran let off a little smile before tightening his face again.

Mokona opened his mouth and Yuuko's image appeared above the moon lit pond. "Good evening." Yuuko smiled devilishly. She was kind, deep down. But she must never show it, as it's a sign of weakness.

"Yuuko. Tell me, what I must do in exchange for Sakura Hime's memories of me." Syaoran stared into Yuuko's eyes as if some how that would make her just give it back. Of course, that did not happen.

"You paid the price. You should've expected this coming. But, alas. If you're desperate. I will give you a chance. A new bargain." Yuuko offered. Syaoran knew it wouldn't be an easy task, or something easy to give up. Syaoran nodded silently and waited for her to continue.

"In order for that chance, you must first do something for me. I ... had a daughter. Her name was Misa. Well, she's still alive. I put her into a different world, hoping she would first learn the basic steps of being a respectable human before learning my crafts and taking my role as the dimension witch. I want you to retrieve her from that world and bring her along with you on the journey. If you are able to make her fall in love with you within months, I will give you a chance. A chance to get her memories back." Syaoran was stunned and confused. _Why would she want her daughter to fall in love with someone that does not love her?_

"I know you're confused." Yuuko said, understanding what Syaoran thought. "In order for one to be a supreme witch, she must not have any thoughts of love. I did not succeed and was left as a dimension witch. My daughter, Misa could become the supreme witch watching over human kind and other breeds. For her to never love again, she must be hurt deeply once. I do not want to do this, but it must be done."

Syaoran nodded. He understood perfectly now. _For one to become supreme witch, she must have no feelings of love. He has to hurt her deeply once so she'll never love again! _For Sakura he would do anything, but hurt a young girl's heart? "How old is she now..?"

"Fourteen. One year younger than you and Sakura." Yuuko said. "If you accept, I'll take you to her world now. There you'll get to know her, get her to follow you on the journey."

"But the others..." Syaoran looked at Yuuko and Mokona. "Mokona, tell them he's going for another feather. I'm sure they will worry a little, but it should only take Syaoran a few days to get Misa to follow him." Mokona nodded. He had been listening and thinking all this time.

"I'll do it. Send me." Yuuko snapped her finger a lightly and Syaoran was in a different dimension. He landed softly, obviously Yuuko's dimension transportation skills surpassed that of Mokona's.

He opened his eyes and stared into the eyes of another. A girl's. Syaoran got up and saw the girl staring at him. "Who are you?" The girl asked. "Why'd you just land from the sky... ?" Syaoran knew this must be Yuuko's daughter Misa. Misa was not a bad looking girl, not at all. She looked quite enchanting, with some childish innocence. Her looks could run up against Sakura's!

"Uh.. I came to.. find .. my... er.. a.. companion. Yeah, a companion for my journey." Syaoran explained. Well, it's true. He did need a companion. Misa. "Well, hi, my name's Misa." Misa offered her hand and Syaoran shook it gently. "Syaoran. Call me Syaoran."

"Syaoran or Syaoran-kun?" Misa asked playfully. She was outgoing and playful. Syaoran hurted at the thought of having to hurt her. Syaoran blushed lightly. "Whichever is fine." "Syaoran!! Then you call me Misa!" _He rarely called Sakura by her first name! Who is this girl to have me call her.. _"Misa..."

"Want to go back to my hut and then go search for a companion? " Misa wanted to be his companion. _He looks so dreamy!_ She thought to herself as she led him back to her hut. Syaoran followed silently as he tried to think of a "game plan" to get Misa go with him back to Romance Town.

They arrived within minutes to a simple yet very neat hut. "Ta-da! My home for the last 2 months." Misa proudly showed her hut to Syaoran. As a girl only 14, the hut was beautifully made. Misa quickly went and made some tea. She brought it to Syaoran as they sat down and Syaoran told her his story. Most of it, at least. He excluded parts about Yuuko's NEW deal and his love for Sakura. He made it sound like Sakura was a sister. He hurted inside, feeling dishonest. But, alas, it was for the best.

"I was looking for a new companion when I reached here. I always felt that our party was missing someone with more energy." fibbed Syaoran. Misa giggled a little. "How about me?" Syaoran raised one eyebrow, acting suspicious, although that was his goal. "Well... I don't know..."

"We just met... how do you know you can trust me?" Misa looked into his eyes and immediately all she saw was honesty and brilliance. "Trust me, I just .. know." And plus, she had magical powers, with her powers, she can sense if one person is bad or good no matter how much they try to hide it.

"I'll think about it..." Misa replied shyly.

* * *

hey REVIEW LOTS PLZ


	5. Chapter 5: Disaster or Miracle?

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! Keep it up and I'll up date ASAP.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Disaster or Miracle? **

"Well, I've decided!" Misa announced bright early the next morning, shouting into Syaoran's unawake mind. "I'll be joining you on your journey! It sounds like lots of fun!" Syaoran twitched his eyelids a little and gathered up the strength to open his eyes. He stared into Misa's dark chocolate eyes. Syaoran, being the shy person he is, blushed a little but then sat up as if he wasn't affected at all.

"Glad to hear it!" Syaoran smiled. He went over the brushing area and brushed up. The water hit him like the guilt had inside of him. There he was, planning to hurt a poor innocent girl. He shook off these feelings and concentrated only upon Sakura. Anything must be done. For Sakura. He walked back to where Misa was and said "We'd better head back now; I've been gone for a while now. My party misses me." Syaoran winked and led her to a silent spot in the deep forest. Misa quickly grabbed the pack that she had prepared earlier on and followed Syaoran.

The woods was silent, the trees like monstrous shadows hovering above them._ Should I be doing this?_ This question, he pondered on many times. He glanced back over his shoulder at the girl following behind him closely, half skipping. She looked so innocent with no idea whatsoever of what was in store for her. Soon, silently, speechlessly, they reached their destination. His heart craved to see Sakura once more and wanted to get back ASAP.

"Yuuko!! Mokona!! Get us back to where we belong!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Within seconds, something responded and they were transported to a place just outskirts of Romance Town. They landed with a thud. Syaoran stretched his arms out and checked to see if Misa was all right.

"Ow... what a hard landing.." Misa rubbed the new sores she received from the fall. Syaoran indicated for her to follow him and she got up. "Can't we rest a little first?" Misa jokingly asked while still following Syaoran to... wherever his destination was. Syaoran didn't speak on his way back, or tried to avoid speaking as much as he could. He didn't want Sakura to see him as cheating, betraying.

"Come on, our hut is very near here." And Syaoran was right. In a matter of minutes, they saw Fai running towards them. Misa seemed happy, to meet another new friend. "Syaoran-kun! I'm so glad you're back! You better go help Kuro-san now!! Sakura-chan was kidnapped by a gang and Kuro-san followed them! You better hurry and go!" Hearing those words, Syaroan dashed towards the direction Fai pointed at, into the town. Misa was confused, stunned on the spot. _Sakura..?_

"Look after Misa for me!" Syaoran yelled back as he sprinted towards the town. _Sakura.. Sakura.. please be alright_.. Those words repeated in his mind over and over again as he ran as fast as he could into town. He must've knocked down half the town by the time he got there. He didn't see anything but Sakura in his mind. _I should've been here for her.. I should've been here to protect her!_

He was in the town center within 30 seconds or so. "Sakura! Sakura Hime!!" Syaoran yelled for his life. Everyone looked at him as if he was insane, but he ignored the looks. He didn't care about anything, anything. But Sakura's well-being. Finally, after yelling for a while, he got a response. But unfortunately, not from Sakura herself. He had ran down a few streets and he came upon the owner of the voice.

"Brat!" Kurogane's familiar voice reached Syaoran's ears. Syaoran spun around and saw Kurogane walking towards him. "I was following the gang, then they split. I lost track of them. Let's split up and look for them. Some went that way." Kurogane pointed south of where they were now and without thinking, Syaoran went that way. "Thanks Kurogane!" He dashed off once again.

"Sakura! Sakura Hime!" He yelled along the way. He went far, screaming her name non stop. Praying there would be an answer. Unfortunately, his prayers were not answered. He went far before he came upon a warehouse, amidst the wilderness outskirts of Romance Town. He crept close to the warehouse window and leaned close to listen. There, he heard many voices discussing, talking.

_What do we do with the girl? _

_She wasn't our target! We got the wrong girl! _

_We were supposed to grab the mayor's daughter! Who the hell did you get, you stupid bastard._

_Shh.. Calm down guys.. we might as well enjoy what we have..._

_-snickers and laughter-_

Syaoran's mind filled with panic? Fear? He didn't know. Maybe just a feeling of desperateness. Without thinking, he knocked the window open. He didn't know if he was strong enough, he didn't know if he had the power. All he knew was Sakura was in danger and needed him. As he burst through the window, the 5 gang members turned around, shocked by the sudden intrusion

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelped for help. The gang member nearest her stopped his movement and looked at Syaoran in the eyes. He seemed like a gentleman, and Syaoran didn't understand why he would do such a thing. However, whoever that wanted to hurt Sakura, was no gentleman. "Get him!" The man commanded under his breath. He smiled evilly, thinking it would be no trouble to get rid of a young child like Syaoran.

Syaoran was much more powerful than they had predicted. They had underestimated him. He kicked, punched and beat them up with ease and finally came face to face with the man. He turned the man over and looked back at him in the eye. A feeling of familiarity caught him. "Who ...?" Syaoran was shook off by the man and he fled into the night.

"Syaoran!" Syaoran ignored the man and quickly went to untie Sakura. Sakura threw her arms around him. She was so glad to see him. He smiled and hugged her tightly. He released her just enough to kiss her softly. "I was so worried, Hime." Sakura's heart melted in his eyes and she kissed him back passionately.

"I thought you could call me Sakura." She smiled softly. She was tired, but in his arms she felt good as new. "You're always my hime, Sakura." Syaoran could come up with the corniest yet most romantic lines. Sakura smiled and they embraced.

* * *

Hey, sorry for the long wait! Please REVIEW!


End file.
